galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Crucibles:Rules
These are the rules of the Galactic Crucibles Wiki. This wiki welcomes new users who can begin creating articles as soon as they have their pitch approved. These guidelines are intended to maintain the wiki's friendly, professional environment while not meant to come across as draconian. If you have any questions, leave a message on any admins' message wall. Content and images The Galactic Crucibles Wiki is an original universe, not a fan fiction wiki. Only original characters and settings are allowed here. If you wish to use content that you did not create, it must be under fair use. The same also applies to images. If you choose to use an image you did not create, check the licensing. It must either fall under fair use, or it must have a licensing that gives you permission to use the image. Please state the licensing of the images you upload, and give credit where it is due. Images from sites such as deviantART and Wikipedia should be alright to use, but remember. Double check the licensing before you use it! Similarly, do not create carbon copies of famous fictional works or use any images that depict well-known trademarked intellectual properties. This is not a fan fiction, so check the cliche guide if you need ideas. Spam We do not like spam. In some universes, it's edible. Here, it is not. Spam is the act of posting nonsensical material that clutters up space on our wiki. It's the equivalent of leaving trash on the floor in someone's house. Here's what we define as spam: *Nonsensical pages, comments or posts. *Direct copying and pasting of pages from other wikis. (If you are moving one of your creations from another wiki, you must ask permission first.) *Links to any of the following: **Dangerous websites which contain viruses, Trojans or other malware. **X-rated sites. **Advertising/solicitation sites. We are not an advertising medium. *Creation of blogs or forum posts that offer no source of discussion. *Posting on blogs older than 30 days unless absolutely necessary. If you feel the need to post on an older blog, only do so if the issue has yet to be resolved or if there is not already a newer blog about the same topic. Vandalism For obvious reasons, vandalism is not allowed on this wiki. Vandalism is the act of deliberately ruining content pages to detract from their original enjoyability. The wiki uses a three strike system for vandalism. Three edits that are considered vandalism, and the user will be blocked for one year. Note that if a user added something in good faith and the author did not want such an edit, it does not count as vandalism. Here is what we define as vandalism: *Intentionally adding false information to articles *Adding nonsense, gibberish or spam *Blanking pages *Replacing the article's contents with nonsense, gibberish or spam. Explicit themes Because all content on this wiki must be suitable for audiences under the age of 18, we do not allow any content considered the equivalent of NC-17. We have this rule to keep the wiki in good taste. As Galactic Crucibles incorporates realism in its setting, we also want to make it accessible to older demographics, but also maintain a friendly, comfortable environment. All worldbuilding articles should be written in encyclopedic format, maintaining a professional tone. Stories are far more lenient as it instead focuses on the thoughts of the characters. Below is a template used for an article which may contain content unsuitable for some audiences: The above template is required to be used for all of the following: Profanity We do not require profanity to be censored in articles. Occasionally, using a swear word may be suited for a specific character or story situation. However, we ask that you keep it to a reasonable level. Excessive swearing is distasteful and unrealistic. Graphic violence Graphic violence is the intense depiction of major injuries such as disfigured limbs or blood. As with profanity, be realistic with violence. Your character should not bleed out more blood than he/she actually has. Other disturbing events The warning may or may not be required if your article depicts anything else that may be considered provocative. If you are unsure about whether or not the warning is indeed required, please contact an admin. Preaching/Propaganda Users of Galactic Crucibles are from all over the globe, having their own political and religious backgrounds. It is the desire of Galactic Crucibles Wiki to maintain a safe environment for all of its users, so it upholds a policy of neutrality. We do not allow articles, comments, forum posts or blog posts which may be considered threatening, intimidating or inflammatory in nature. This includes propaganda, preaching or anything else which may be considered militant or polarizing. The following are not allowed on Galactic Crucibles: *Articles or stories where political bias is obvious and deliberate. *Using characters as a mouthpiece for your political/religious beliefs. *The creation of a Mary Sue utopia that idealizes your political/religious beliefs. *Encouraging others to take sides with a real world political/religious issue or faction. *Political-themed stories with black and white morality. Controversial topics Galactic Crucibles maintains a policy of neutrality and open-mindedness. While you are allowed to write about certain controversial topics, you must not do so in any that would suggest threats or intimidation as per above. Treat with caution Treat the following topics with extreme caution and care. Becoming militant about any of these topics is not allowed. *Characters engaging in homosexual or interspecies relationships. *Depression *Self inflicted harm *Graphic violence *In-universe racism *Slavery Not allowed None of these topics are allowed on the wiki. No exceptions. *Adult content (anything that would be the equivalent of X-rated or NC-17) *Out-of-universe racism *Encouraging readers to break real world laws *Deliberate blasphemy towards specific groups Flaming Flaming is insulting or bullying others whether it be in chat or on a message wall or article. Inflammatory comments or edits will be deleted or undone. Flaming others while in chat will result in a kick; blogs, comments, forum posts or articles that are considered flame bait will be deleted. In the event that you get flamed by someone else, please do not respond by flaming them back or else a flame war may start. Flame wars have many sources - one of the most common is the discussion of recent political events or comparisons between religions. Because we want to maintain a friendly environment, public discussions of such topics are not allowed. The Galactic Crucibles Wiki maintains a neutrality policy, and the views of users on such topics do not reflect the views of the wiki as a whole. Lastly, do not confuse criticism and flaming, as the two are completely different. Criticism of other articles, which is openly encouraged, is intended to help build and improve other articles. Flaming on the other hand is intended to outright insult and offend someone else which is highly frowned upon in a civil environment. Modifying other articles Collaboration and tandem stories are highly encouraged in Galactic Crucibles Wiki. Some articles on this wiki are open to be edited by anyone. Other articles can be claimed as individual creations marked by the following category: *Articles by User: Before modifying such articles, you should ask permission from the original owner to be able to modify or add to their creations. This can be done by leaving a message in either the comments section of the article or in the author's message wall. The reason we have this rule is simple. Changing content without permission will not only create possible continuity errors, but also unneeded frustration. If you have an idea on how a creation can be improved, please post your feedback in either the comments section, forums or message wall system. Similarly, do not modify other characters to make your own seem superior. This act is known as godmodding which creates not only frustrating but also breaches the audience's willing suspension of disbelief. However, edits that fix spelling and grammar errors are always welcome regardless of who owns the article. Article quality While we do not expect users to write at the same level as world famous authors, the Galactic Crucibles Wiki is written for an audience, even those who do not make any edits to the wiki. We simply ask for our writers to make an effort in order to create presentable articles. Articles that are abandoned by their authors will be archived, or stored away in a separate category isolated from the rest of the wiki. We do this from time to time to make sure our users are able to enjoy the most recent, up to date articles. Blocking Though we do not like having to, sometimes a user must be blocked for various reasons. Blockings are decided on a consensus basis at the decision of both admins and regular users. This is done via the wiki's chat system. Aside from vandalism which results in an instant block, there are no predefined consequences for breaking each rule. The block time is deemed depending on how other users see fit. Chat The Live Chat system is a great way to converse with other users. The same rules of the rest of the wiki apply, but we have a few rules specific to the chat. As per the rules about account creation, you must be at least age 13 to use the chat. Rules *Refrain from typing in all caps. This is considered shouting and a form of spam if overused. *Avoid discussion on controversial subjects such as religion or politics. This is to prevent potential flame wars. *Using racist terms against someone else will result in an instant kick. *Be mature with your selection of vocabulary. Don't drop cluster F-bombs wherever you go. *When there's more than four users on the chat, please take advantage of the private message system when you can so that the main chat isn't too cluttered. *Please do not use the chat system for RPing. While you may use private chat to do so, using it in the main chat can hinder discussion on other topics. Common practices These are a few GC-specific chat customs. *As a means of testing your connection, you may type "Test" to which others will reply "Received". *If you are leaving chat, please announce that you are leaving before you close out the window. This will allow us to distinguish whether you are intentionally leaving chat or losing connection. Category:Galactic Crucibles Wiki